


接弟弟回家

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 田崎汪汪和登坂喵喵 [2]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 非常短，想到了就写出来了
Relationships: Tazaki Takahiro | EXILE TAKAHIRO/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 田崎汪汪和登坂喵喵 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899493





	接弟弟回家

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短，想到了就写出来了

偏僻的小巷子里，脏兮兮的白猫舔了两口已经打结的毛，一脸嫌弃地放弃了。近处有张被丢弃的沙发，登坂跳上去踩了踩，嘁，人造革，勉勉强强趴一晚吧。

一条毛色杂乱的流浪狗走过来，嘴边的毛上还沾着不知道哪个外卖盒里的菜汤。它一抬头就看见一只白猫趴在自己的地盘上，跑过去张嘴就打算咬。

登坂毫不犹豫地给了它一爪子。猫能抬爪子打狗耳光，而狗抬不起来。除了无可奈何的种族差别，登坂站在沙发上也有一定的战略优势。趁傻狗还懵着，接二连三一套组合猫猫拳。短暂的交手——单方面殴打，以流浪狗夹着尾巴溜走告终。

意犹未尽地挠了两爪子沙发，登坂又趴下去眯盹儿。梦做得正香，又有猫过来骚扰他。

什么毛病啊，上来就舔？虽然我的毛乱了但是轮得到你吗！住口，再不住口我打了。

这不是，喜欢你吗。

哈？骚扰是吧！那我就不客气了。

田崎敬浩在每一条小巷里寻寻觅觅。找到这一带时，先看到了一条脸肿的狗，又看到一只浑身是伤的猫。

一看就是他家小霸王干的。

然后就在一张快被挠烂的假皮沙发上看到了一只脏兮兮的白猫。

田崎一点也没嫌弃他，直接抱起来搂在怀里，挠挠他的大脑袋瓜，迈开步子往家走。

登坂十分清楚那是田崎敬浩的怀抱，也不反抗，也不挣扎。张开嘴拿他的胳膊磨了磨牙，扭动身体，在他怀里找了个更舒服的姿势继续睡了。

虽然不知道这家伙为什么气到离家出走，但是能被我顺利抱回来肯定就没问题啦！

洗猫的田崎敬浩如是想。

还是洗干净了白白蓬蓬的好看。


End file.
